


Authority

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: EXTREMELY Dubcon, Other, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl would say that Grimlock has problems with authority. Grimlock would say that Prowl needs a replacement for the stick up his tailpipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority

"Grimlock," Prowl said, his voice tight with the kind of fury that only Grimlock could ignite, "a word, if you please."

Grimlock huffed, a quick sound of anticipation, and followed Prowl into his office obligingly. The Decepticons hadn't had enough kick today to be satisfying. Prowl always had enough to be entertaining, at least.

Prowl stood on the other side of the desk, his hands flat on it as if to use it as a shield. "You were careless today," he said sharply the moment the door was shut. "Your actions endangered Autobots, as they do every time. You have no respect for authority -"

"Me Grimlock have plenty respect for authority," Grimlock said. Prowl hissed softly - they'd butted heads for far too long for him to miss the implied insult.

"Have you no respect," Prowl began, but Grimlock spoke over him easily.

"Funny thing 'bout respect," he said. "Us Dinobots always told to respect Autobots. But respect is thing what is earned. Us Dinobots do lots for Autobots, earn lots of respect. What you Autobots do, hm?" He leaned forward, putting his blunt snout close enough to gust hot exhaust into Prowl's face, and purred, "What you Prowl do to earn respect?"

Prowl stared at him. Grimlock grinned, all teeth and delight. It was hard to catch Prowl off-guard. He took a step closer, nudging Prowl back from the desk.

"Me think you need learn lesson," Grimlock said, his voice a soft roll of thunder. Prowl staggered back, a sudden and gratifying look of alarm on his face. Grimlock swiftly transformed, vaulted over the desk as if it were little more than a stepping stone, and caught Prowl by the neck-cables.

"Yes," Grimlock purred, "you need lesson to respect me Grimlock."

Prowl didn't speak. He didn't beg. He gripped Grimlock's wrist, but his fingers didn't pry. His plating was hot, his engine running hard.

When Grimlock pushed him down onto his own desk, Prowl stayed where Grimlock put him.

It was hard to catch Prowl off-guard, but it was worth it every time.


End file.
